


Headcanons of you wearing Mulder's clothes

by Sadlyjustexisting



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I mean its one sided does it counts?, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyjustexisting/pseuds/Sadlyjustexisting
Summary: A few headcanons of Mulder because i love him <3
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Headcanons of you wearing Mulder's clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing headcanons,constructive criticism it's always welcome!And as always english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes!

•The first time it happens,you were working late and accidentally fell asleep on the desk.Mulder who was working late,as always,saw you when he was heading home and decided to wrap his suit jacket on top of your shoulders

•He woke you up and when you notice his jacket on you and tried to give it back to him he refused(you gave it back when you got into the cab he called for you)

•He didn't thought much of it,just him helping his coworker(maybe even friend)

•The second time it happened,it was raining and your shirt got wet and him being a gentleman he gave you his suit jacket so you didn't get sick(he cared about you,of course,he will not tell you that)

•You refused so many times but he didn't take no for an answer.After a while he convinced you

•You had to take off your shirt and only wear the jacket with the buttons closed

•He couldn't speak for a few seconds,it looked bigger in you and the same time it made you look somehow small

•"Mulder are you okay?"you asked and he just nodded

•His jacket smelled like him,so of course you were reluctantly to give it back

•A few days after,you noticed one of Mulder's sweaters sitting on top of his chair,you thought that maybe he forgot about it and since he was on a case you didn't want it to leave there(no because it smelled like him and you missed him)

•When you got home you forgot about it till it got a little bit chilly and saw it 

•So you did what every other person would do,you put it on and immediately his smell hit your nose,it felt so comforting

•You fell asleep quickly and on the couch that night

•The next day you woke up late so you rushed out of your house with the same clothes you wore yesterday

•When you arrived people were staring at you,but you just assumed it was because you where late.Scully saw you and a laugh escaped from her mouth

•"You know you're wearing one of Mulder's sweaters?"

•Oh shishitshit.You completely forgot about it

•Well i can take it off right now

•You were about to do that when a voice interrupted you "Hey it's that mine?" you turned around,you just nodded and went to take it off 

•But Mulder had other plans,he liked you seeing you wear it,it somehow looked like he was protecting you(or that you were his)

•"No,keep it,it suits you" He winked and he left without another word.You just stood there,blushing and kept repeating what he said on your head

•After that whole incident it was very usual to see Mulder's clothes laying around in his office

•And of course you took them every chance you got


End file.
